lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Shenzi (2019 film)/Main article
Barbaric, savagehttp://africanlanguages.com/swahili/ Savagery, barbarity, brutality |status = Living |residence = Elephant Graveyard |affiliations = Shenzi's clan Pride Landers (formerly) Simba's pride (formerly) |titles = Clan leader }} Shenzi is an adult female hyena. She is the leader of her clan. During Mufasa's reign, Shenzi and her clan keep to the Elephant Graveyard, as they are not allowed to hunt in the Pride Lands. One day, Mufasa's young son Simba strays into the Elephant Graveyard, and Shenzi orders him to be killed. However, Mufasa arrives and warns Shenzi to never approach his son again. Later, Shenzi allies with Mufasa's brother, Scar, who offers to let her clan into the Pride Lands if they help kill Mufasa. Shenzi assists in the stampede that kills Mufasa and orders her lackeys to finish off Simba. Scar becomes king, and the hyenas invade the Pride Lands. For years, Shenzi and her clan strip the kingdom of its resources. However, they are eventually defeated by a full-grown Simba, who dethrones Scar. Shenzi turns on Scar for trying to betray the hyenas to Simba, and she and her clan feast on him amid the flames of Pride Rock. Biography ''The Lion King'' When Simba and Nala stray into the Elephant Graveyard, Shenzi and her clan surround them. Zazu arrives and warns Shenzi that she will be starting a war with Mufasa should she harm Simba. Shenzi comments that hyenas and lions are already at war and that she wants Mufasa’s bloodline to end. The hyenas attack, but Mufasa shows up in the nick of time and fends them off. He warns Shenzi to not harm his son again. That night, Scar journeys to the Elephant Graveyard and strikes a bargain with Shenzi; if she and her hyenas help him kill Mufasa, he will allow them free reign of the Pride Lands. The next day, Shenzi and her clan start a stampede that results in Mufasa’s death. The hyenas pursue Simba over a cliff with the intent to kill him. When the cub falls off the cliff, Shenzi orders her lackeys, Azizi and Kamari, to confirm Simba’s death. The two do not obey, though Shenzi is unaware. That night, Scar becomes the king and allows Shenzi and her clan to overtake the Pride Lands. Over the years, the hyenas overhunt the herds and turn the kingdom into a wasteland. One day, Shenzi informs Sarabi that Scar wishes to see her. She later searches for Nala as the lioness attempts an escape. When Simba returns to the Pride Lands and challenges Scar, Shenzi and her fellow hyenas do battle against the lionesses. She fights and loses to Nala, who knocks her off Pride Rock. After the fight, Shenzi, Kamari and Azizi overhear Scar betray them to Simba. When Scar is defeated by Simba, Shenzi surrounds him with her remaining clan members and orders them to attack. The hyenas devour Scar amidst the flames of Pride Rock. Personality and traits Cold and cunning, Shenzi is a ruthless leader who is willing to do almost anything to ensure the survival of her clan. Unlike her subordinates, she never tells a joke and hardly ever laughs, although she does chuckle at Simba's attempt to command her. Shenzi has a deep hatred for Mufasa and lions in general due to the ancient rivalry between her kind and theirs, though she holds a very grudging respect for Mufasa, acknowledging that she and her clan are no match for him. Despite this, Shenzi is no coward, as she boldly takes on a full-grown Nala despite the latter being considerably larger and stronger. Shenzi is also cunning and opportunistic, as she agrees to work for Scar after he promises to give her and her clan hunting rights in the Pride Lands. However, after Scar betrays the hyenas by trying to blame them for Mufasa’s murder, she has no hesitation in ending their alliance and ordering her clan to kill him, even joining them in doing so. Behind the scenes * Shenzi is voiced by Florence Kasumba. * Concept art by Disney animator Faraz Shanyar suggests that Shenzi's role in the 2019 remake was initially meant to be more closely accurate to her original incarnation. References Category:Main articles